Danganronpa Greater Than Despair Junko x Nagito
by paradign
Summary: Can love beat all like they say or? What's greater than despair? Apprently love is. Yet she killed her first love interest to feel despair. she killed her friends,sister and countless more! But for what a mere ultimate feeling of ecstasy? Junko Enoshima queen of despair for her and herself. What if she faked her own death? What if she was still alive? What if she loved again?
1. Story prologue introduction

Prolouge intro:

What's greater than despair? Apprently love is. Yet she killed her first love interest to feel despair. she killed her friends,sister and countless more!

But for what a mere ultimate feeling of ecstasy? Junko Enoshima queen of despair for her and herself. What if she faked her own death? What if she was still alive?

Nagito's crazy hope. Junko's crazy despair.

This is the story of Junko Enoshima who fell inlove again but this time she couldn't kill him?

New chaptor/s every friday!


	2. Prologue

~ prologue~

Junko Enoshima is that really my name? Ah I've become bored again. It's boring being dead. It's boring being alive.I'm in despair from boredom. I'm in despair for faking my own death. This feeling of escstay its its not enough! I want more I want more despair! ahh! I remember my greatest despair when I killed my first love. I want to feel it again ahh yes.

"You dare to say to feel it again!" (Queen Personality)

"Our idiocy ends here,Going back to another pointless despair!" (Serious Personality)/em/div

"I just love despair!" (Cute Personality)

"You're unbearable!" (Monokuma Personality

"Would you like to die again?" (Smart Personality)/em/div

"Everything is pointless! Which is boring! Which is despair! Lets do it again!" (Rock Star Personality)

"Ew! Boy cooties! I don't wanna feel love,Ew! Hope!" (Cute Personality)

"Despair into tomorrow! Despair into your memories! Despair into nothingness!" (Final Argument inside Junko Enoshimas mind with herself)

'' It is settle then! Onto creating amnesia to fall inlove again! But if I don't regain my memories. Oh the ecstasy of that despair but never knowing.'' [ Normal Junko personaility ]

'' And so the beautiful talented despairing tradgic tale began as Junko Enoshima started to create a Amnesia potion. And you are all wondering who her target for this love tradgic story is yes? It is Nagito! For he can't much live much longer anyway from his sickly diseases! So either way Despair or Despair. nothing could or ever will be better!'' [ Narrator Junko personaility ]

'' i dare say your fetish and living being is to feel such refined and new despair!'' [ Queen personaility ]

~Author comment: Just wanted to start it. Just a story idea thats been in my brain for quite awhile. Please leave reviews!/

New chaptor/s every friday! ~


	3. Chapter 1 A kind smile

Junko Enoshima strolled into the room. She let her hands glaze against the soft hard wood kitchen table. Her hand stopped when it felt the glass side of the bottle containing the amnesia potion. She sighed and picked the bottle up. With one quick motion she opened her mouth and took the lid of the glass bottle off. She swallowed the potion in 2 gulps. Suddenly she felt her head start to go dizzy and her eye sight was going impaired. Her eye lids felt heavy. Junko felt her limbs slowly going to sleep. Had something gone wrong?

No it was ment to do this. It was all ment to happen. As the minutes ticked away she find herself on the floor. The soft carpet caught her and she smiled a malificent of ill intent grin before her eyes gave out and she lost thought. Collapsed and blacked out the this foreign floor. You'd think theres something special about it. Oh yes its special floor not your ordinary floor. It is Nagito's floor. Junko Enoshima had broken into his house.

An hour later had passed which seemed like no time to her as she was still asleep. She just started waking up and she heard a creek. The door was openning. Nagito entered the room to see Junko Enoshima getting up. But she didn't know him. She has forgotten everything. Nagito after everything that had happened. The world falling apart years ago and getting fixed and being an ultimate despair. When he saw her his blood curled at the sight. He gazed upon her like she was a piece of trash. He gaze her a gaze even more so then he would of himself. Junko looked up still abit woobly and dizzy mumured out of her lips to Nagito '' Where am I? Who are you?''.

Nagito looked at her with disbelief. He helped her up slowly and said to her '' Are we playing a game again? A glorious hope at your downfall has already accoured. We have no more use of your despair. The stepping stones for hope have worked! We're living in the day and age of peace. Except we all thought you we're dead? Now how can this be. How can you be here and alive Junko Enoshima!''. She looked up at him. He helped her to sit down on a near by chair and then Nagito sat down. '' Answer me Junko'' he said with persistence. He wanted to know why she was here and how she was still alive! His head was racing with questions.

'' So my name is Junko Enoshima? I'm sorry strange man with straw hair. I don't remember anything up untill a moment ago. All I can remember is being blacked out on soft carpet and then waking up and seeing you.'' said Junko Enoshima with honesty in her voice and a look of curiousity. Nagito sighed and replied to her '' I see. So you really don't remember anything at all. I don't really buy it. But I'll believe you for now. I remember our history. Out of the past I will take care of you for now wicked one. You look so helpless and you don't have the sain look of despair in your eyes. You almost seem ''human''. It's very hard to believe.''. Junko Enoshima looked at him with a smile of gratitude. Which made Nagitos face change again into shock. He then gazed at her looking into her soul. He couldn't see a trace of her lying.

But he started questioning himself in his head. His thoughts starting to play games and tricks on him he thought. Junko rested her head on Nagitos shoulder as he was lost in thought. But she felted nice. He couldn't help but smell the sweet fragrance of Strawberry bash shampoo fresh in her shiny smooth hair. It was entrancing and betwitching but kind. He felt his heart start to race a few beats. His face began to redden. He sighed and hugged her gently bringing her closer to him. He said sometimes quitely but Junko was asleep and couldn't hear him at all. He said '' You make me crazy. You know that right? Junko Enoshima?''


	4. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 The etch of despair

Nagito gently picked up Junko enoshima bridal style across the hall to the guest bedroom. The guest bedroom had light blue walls, a walk in closet with a wooden vintage style door, fluffy white carpet, a dresser with a single white plain lamp sitting on it and a single bed with a single plushy on it. Nagito placed her gently into the soft fluffy bed and put the dooner over her up to her face. He smiled gently and took one last gaze at her face. He couldn't quite understand what he was feeling today. These weird emotions overflowing in his chest hurt. This weird tingling sensation of hope in his eyes. '' You really drive me crazy Junko.'' He said softly before sneaking a quick gently kiss onto her forehead. As he was about to leave her be to sleep he just noticed the single plushy at the end of the bed. The plushy was a cute custom made Junko Enoshima with a tiny crown on its head. He quickly grabbed it with him as he finally left the guest room. Nagito then went into his room closed the door and went to bed.

The next day...

The morning entered the guest bedrooms window and shined into  
Junko's eyelids. She yawned and stretched. She finally opened her eyes and in a blurry haze gathered her new surrundings. '' Where am I? '' She said lightly.

The next room over Nagito woke up hearing Junko speaking. He got up and went to the guest bedroom to where Junko was. She looked at him as her vision started to clear and her memorys of yesterday, her earliest memorys of herself. Yet she remebered all the basic's except people, her family and herself including her despair inducing past.

'' Morning Junko Enoshima~Did you sleep we'll~I hope the bed was to your liking~'' Said Nagito as he sat down next to her. She turned to face him also sitting on the bed. Since she has amnesia and lost all her past self her personaility changed to that of an innocent caring girl? This was unlike her. It felt wrong to her to feel this and not try to kill him. Why did she have this urge to kill? '' I slept we'll thank you?! Why do I feel like I hate you?'' she replied to Nagito's question in a confused tone.

Nagito sighed and looked at her grasping her hand gently as he said softly '' That's probaly because back in the worst ever most tradgic despair event you we're the villin and..'' He tells her the long story of her past.

Junko's eyes wonder and she looks at her hands. '' These hands killed and caused that much despair? How could I ever do that! That's so cruel! Yet I want to hurt people more! I want to kill you? I don't...''

Suddenly a spiral of past self took over...Her hands moved on their own towards Nagito's neck. They gripped around his throat with little hesitation. Nagito saw that cruel twisted look in his eyes of despair. But he gave in after all one of their past. He thinks himself as trash and if she wished to choke trash who would care right? Nagito started coughing his hands stayed by his sides. He did not hesitate. Her grip finally released his neck. Leaving hand marks. Nagito dropped to the floor coughing more. '' Yeah. Who doesn't want to kill me right? What right do I have to live...'' He said as he coughed more.

''Why..What was I..Nagito are you ok! I'm so sorry I don't know why I...'' Junko said as she rushed to his side. She lifted him up and leaned him against her to support him. A few minutes later he could breathe proppely and was back to himself. '' I'm so sorr...'' Junko said as Nagito suddenly pushed her down and silenced her with a out of nowhere kiss. Junko was drawn into his lips but pushed away a few secounds later. She then slapped him. He just sat there netural, saying nothing untill a minute later. Nagito finally broke the silence and said '' Sorry Junko I couldn't help..'' But this time he was silenced by her kissing him.

Junko's pov:

I want to kill him. I want to kiss him. I want to hurt him. I want to love him.

What is this hope and despair? I don't understand. Why could I do those things. There I go kissing him. He feels warm. This feels nice. These emotions, Have I felt this before? It feels different then this etched despair in my heart?

normal pov:

As they parted from their kiss Nagito openned his eyes. Nagito's face had a confused look. He was silenced and slapped and pushed away from this girl. Nagito hates and loves her. It feels so weird to him. He doesn't know what to do. A minute later He breaks the silence and says '' Would you like some break fast Junko?''. He can't speak of what just happened. These emotions spiral,twist and turn. Why does she make him so crazy?


	5. Chapter 3 A familiar face

Nagito went to the kitchen and started serving the break fast he made. He made beautifully scented eggs and bacon. The smell could bewitch the nose of the beholder.

Junko sat down and grabbed her fork and started digging into the food. Awhile later when their bullies we're full from the food they started to talk again. About weather to the blue bird singing on the tree they saw through the window. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. Nagito went to the door and said '' Who is it?''. The question was replied from the other side of the door '' It's me Hajime Hinata, Can I come in? I'm here to check up on you.''. Hinata since the world was at peace had taken up a job at a mental hospital and nagito was one of his patiences who would check on him now and then to make sure hes going okay since being let out of the mental hospital. The past killing game took a toll on nagito's mental health.

Nagito was in panic and ran to Junko. If he saw Junko he'd do who knows what! He yelled '' One minute'' and grabbed Junko from the kitchen table chair and dragged her to his room. He pushed her into his walk in closet and closed the door. Then grabbed a kitchen room chair and put it up against the door to the closet. '' Whats going on?'' said a confused Junko as she banged on the door.

Nagito in a panic said to Junko ''Shh its hinata! If he finds you! Just stay there and be quite!''. Junko stayed silent.

Nagito raced to the door and opened it letting Hinata inside. '' Nice to see you again Hinata can I offer you a cup of tea? ''. Hinata smiled and noddled. Nagito made his way to the kitchen and started making tea as well as trying to calm his shaking hands down. Hinata made his way to the kitchen table and sat down. He noticed an extra plate there with a few bites of food still there and he also saw Nagito's plate. '' Do you have a quest Nagito? You know your not ready to have friends over yet! Where's your friend?'' said Hinata curiously to Nagito.

Nagito broke the tea cup he was holding. He thought to himself '' SHIT SHIT SHIT HE NOTICED...''. He casually made his way to Hinata and said '' What are you talking about I just made myself 2 servings..Ha...ha..haa...''. Hinata looked at him with disbelief and heard a crash sound coming from Nagit's bedroom. The chair fell the confused Junko wanted out of the closet! She began banging loudly on the door trying to get out. Nagito ran to his room as Hinata followed. Nagito swiftly leaned against the door as Junko pushed trying to get out.

'' Let me out!'' Screamed Junko. Nagito kept thinking '' SHIT THIS IS BAD!''. Hinata looked at the door and sadly Junko pushed the door over flinging Nagito over and pushing down hinata. Junko took a step out of the closet. '' Finally free from that...What...'' Junko looked downto see Hinata starring at her with a horrid look on his face, Nagito's face twisted with fear, and Hinata being pinned down with Nagito ontop because of the door being flinged open. '' N-nagito?!'' junko said in a sort of scream but sad voice. She reached her hand to her cheek and felt water? she turned to look at the mirror and saw tears? Why was she crying? Why she couldn't understand at all. Her chest started to hurt and ache. She took one more glance at the pair on the ground and then ran out of the room. Nagito got up and yelled '' Junko wait!' as Hinata followed him to the next room yelling '' JUNKO!''.


	6. Chapter 4 discovered

Junko ran into the next room tears rolling down her face. Slowly was she on the way to recovery? Feeling human? Emotions? What are these? Just more alienated feelings to her the queen of despair. but shes lost her memories what will happen if she remembers? Only despair awaits this story I would stop reading here. Save yourself. Tell yourself it worked out! They all are friends again.

Hinata got off Nagito and they went to the next room. '' JUNKO ENOSHIMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU KILLED SO MANY OF MY FRIENDS!'' Hinata yelled and ran towards Junko with anger and tears running down his face. Before his eyes flashed all the deaths of all his past friends that her games killed. Junko hit behind the lounge. Nagito grabbed hinata and pushed him out the door. " I'll tell you everything later! Please just go! She remembers nothing! Don't tell anyone shes here please!''. Hinata had no time to respond and ran away.

Nagito quickly made his why to Junko who was crying.

Junkos point of view:

What am I feeling? What is this feeling? I feel sorry...I feel sad...Did I really kill so many people. Some of her past memories returned in a flash the deaths and her making the game. Should I be aloud to be alive? How am I alive? I'm evil and a monster! I should just end it all...I don't deserve to live!.

I scream as I start to scratch my neck and arms in a panic '' I'm so sorry! I'm ugly and a monster!''. Nagito just hugged onto me tightly and said '' Junko You can change. we've all done things we're not proud of. We need to get moving I am not sure if Hinata will alert the police or not!''. Nagito in the next hour quickly packed some bags and we were about to run away when someone a familiar face was at the door. a girl with shredded hair covered in blood?

The girl with purple hair said '' You guys will be fine. I took care of your problem!''. Nagito and I looked at each other. '' Wait'' I say '' Did you! K-kill Hinata?''. That girls name is Mikan my memories slowly returning again.

'' The boy came crying to me about you being here and I couldn't let him t-talk. now could I?'' said Mikan with a look on her face... I know that look too well. Is that despair? Wait what am I feeling now? Despair? You have returned to me...D.e.s.p.a.i.r...I find myself laughing that hes dead. I fall to my feet and start to laugh and cry. My eyes look crazy. Nagito looks at me then Mikan and falls down next in disbelief...

TO BE CONTIUED


	7. Chapter 5 Fragments of shattered glass

Mikan just smiled in her tormented not her self kinda way. She then got out her phone and played a video file. The video was Junko enoshima. She smiled evilly and laughed, Monokuma brought the amnesia potion and gave it to Junko and she drank it. As she seemed in the video to be getting sleepy she smiled saying '' Heres too everlasting despair~Heres too faking my own love~Heres to failing or winning. I bet you now Junko love Nagito right? We'll guess what it doesn't matter either way it will end in tragic despair either you will kill people or his disease will! Have fun your loving despairful self~Now lets add a little hope into the mix Junko~Lets play a game..

there's one cure for Nagito's diseases Alzheimer's disease and frontotemporal dementia if not cured he will only live 2 more years. Now Junko you can be hope and save him by creating despair by killing all the past contestants from the all past games who are alive. All you must do is kill each one and take their hearts out each one you then give to Mikan you will receive a piece of fragment of shattered glass. When you have all the pieces put them together and behold a map to where a vial one of a kind stolen by yours truly from a secret lab that can fully cure Nagito. You must kill all past game players besides you,Nagito and Mikan and give Mikan their bloody dead hearts.

It won't be that easy though no no no. Each one will have a time frame limit and must be killed in order. First ones easy Hinatas locked up at Mikan's place almost dead~Have fun True despair waits you either way ''good'' Junko kill everyone you now feel sorry for or save Nagito and kill everyone else and live true hopeless despair knowing what you have done~yupp-upup...''

The video stopped playing leaving them in true despair frozen. Mikan smiled and said '' You have untill tonight midnight to present me with Hinatas lifeless heart and make your choice if your playing or rather let your love die~''.

Mikan left and Nagito and Junko were frozen with despair. What would they do next? Mikan was obviously under past Junko enoshimas full mind control.

do they play to save nagito or will they just enjoy the last 2 years of their lives?

~New chapter every saturday~


	8. Chapter 6 Decision Of Despair

...

I did all of this for nothing! all I feel is despair. I wish I never played this game!

...

Soon Mikan left them with the hardest decision to make which would end either way end in hopeless despair. as the door closed by Mikan as she left Junko and Nagitos hope escaped them.

''current'' Junko Enoshima's point of view:

An hour later I broke the silence and asked him '' What are we going to do? I don't want to kill Hinata and I feel sorry for him but I rather you LIVE! if theres even a possiblity that past me found a cure! ''. As I looked over at Nagito his face was so sad. Tears falling down his cheeks and utter despair in his eyes trys to speak but fails.

After a few minutes he finally replys to me '' As if the ''past'' you found a cure. I bet it's all just your ''past'' plan to feel ultimate despair! I knew it was too good to be true that your now ''good''. But what is ''Good'' and what is ''Bad'' its all a blurry gray line marked by those with ''hope'' I am merely a stepping stone for hope, I remember Hinatas true possiblity for ultimate hope~ We met on a ship...I am merely a pawn for hope yet I didn't die in the game and lived on. Junko Enoshima I was foolish to think that I nagito would have some sort of hope. I could never snuff out Hinata for merely my own hope when I'm just the stepping stone and to think I fell inlove.''

My face freezes Nagito's acting different. Flashback memories of him in the game appeare in my mind. Oh that's right this is also him. He honestly believes he is not worthy of anything or of hope. I must give him hope if I have any chance to save him I must overcome despair with him by playing this twisted game. I'm not like I used to be I can kill them all to save Nagito and have my own hope. It will not end in despair! I will not let it!

I muster up my breathe and hug onto Nagito while screaming at him '' YOU ARE WORTH IT! YOU DESERVE HOPE AND A CHANCE AT A HAPPY LONG LIFE WITH ME! WE WILL CRUSH THOSE IN OUR WAY TO SAVE OURSELFS FROM DESPAIR. LETS PLAY THE GAME NAGITO!''.

Tears are running down my face I must make Nagito agree with me we must play the game what choice do we have! It's not like I want to kill them but I want Nagito to live he deserves to LIVE!.

'' Take my hand Nagito! Together lets push through despair to the window of hope. Lets Take Hinata's heart as hes your stepping stone to your heart!''.

I lean out my hand towards him and await his response. Please say yes! I feel his hand grab me. Our eyes turn to crazy despair filled eyes. He nods and we make our way to Hinatas house. We find him tied up in his bedroom closet. I raise a knife from the kitchen towards his chest and he screams.

STAB AND MY WHOLE MIND WENT BLACK.


	9. Chapter 7 Malice Murder Melody

Chapter 7 Malice Murder melody

'' Nagito Before I do this for your hope say your goodbyes to Hinata and then close your eyes and sing a melody!'' Junko says to Nagito in a scared but reassuring way. Nagito's face starts crying and she remove Hinata's tape off his mouth so they can talk. Hinata's eyes scream fear but hes brave and says '' Nagito! W-why! ''. Nagito looks at Junko and quietly asks her to leave the room. Junko nods and goes outside the outside awaiting Nagito. Nagito starts crying and hugs onto Hinata.

Nagito's point of view:

I still have feelings for Hinata! But I love Junko enoshima as well! I can't kill Hinata... But I can't tell Junko if she found out she wouldn't accept my choice. I don't want to die but I can't let Hinata die! There must be a way around this? No way Junko and Mikan can say who's heart is whos! Would Junko accept my choice? I want to hide him. We could hide him untill this is all over! Maybe Maybe. Think Nagito THINK how can I save myself and Hinata?. Hinata looks at me silently tears rolling down his eyes scared and confused.

I choke on my breath and say '' Hinata! I can't kill you! But I need a human heart WITHOUT Junko enoshima knowing or Mikan finding out! What despair I'm feeling. Truly I'm worthless if I can't save both of us!''.

Hinata faints with tears down his eyes awaiting death. He didn't hear me. I see the knife in my hand Junko gave me before she left. AH what to do! I twist and turn thinking again and again. Wait that's it! I know what I must do. I hope it works for all of us!

I grab Hinata and go out the back door. Junko's at the front. I take him to an empty old ruins house in a nearby forest. I chain him up and leave one hand free with bottle of water and some food. I can't lie him like this is making me feel. NO this is not the time. Wait do I love him? But I love Junko too!. Ok ok get it together!

I am about to leave to do what's need to do but before I go I lean down and kiss Hinata's lips. Hmm Warm. '' You'll be my little secret Hinata. Please be good untill this is all over~'' I say to him softly as I touch his hair. He's still fast asleep.

I go about 5 minutes walk away and find a boy around 17 or 18 on his own. I grab him and take him to an area away from people. Tricking him into buying ''drugs'' apparently he thought I was his drug dealer. I instead of drugs take out of my pocket the knife and quickly split his throat.

It goes all black STAB. I close my eyes as he screams and dies quickly. It's over really fast and I hear a thud onto the ground. It's almost over I sing a malice melody to myself as I cut out his heart. My malice murder melody to help me. Better a random heart than my beloved hinata's!

I go back to Hinata. Still asleep and steal his shirt and use it to wipe the blood off and to hold the heart and make it more believable that it is his heart. I see a shirtless Hinata and I'm tempted but I've done enough and I'm already in a mess!

I go back quickly sneak into and go to the front and show the heart to Junko. She looks pleased and smiles then kisses my cheek. Warm and fuzzy like when I kissed Hinata. Ah I love them both so much. I just can't let anyone know he's alive. To Junko and Mikan hes dead and it must stay like that!

We make our way to Mikan to present the heart. One step towards my hope if this works out. It's risky and on the way I hum the malice melody to sooze my soul more. I'm doing this for all 3 of us. I will beat this despair!


	10. Chapter 8 Cheating in love and death

All from Nagito's point of view:

As we make out way to Mikan's house to present the hear my heart freezes and I can feel it pounding hard and loudly. If this doesn't work we're screwed and I'll never have our hope.

We reach her house and knock on the door a recording can't know it's fake right? I'm sure they won't Dna test it or anything maybe. Hopefully. I gulp as Mikan opens the door. Her eyes are despairing full and she puts her hands out and I give her the heart. She licks it and smells it. Crap did...Wait she smiles and says '' Good job Nagito and Junko Enoshima level 1 complete I'll find you tomorrow for the next one.'' and like that my heart relaxes.

I sigh with relief. Me and Junko Enoshima make our way back home. When we're having dinner later that night around 2am now she smiles as she eats and says '' I'm proud of you Nagito! I'm sorry you had to do that but one small step to your cure!'' she says to me. I smile and find myself staring at her. My hand goes instinctively towards her and she comes towards me too.

Her hands go to my face and she pulls me in for a passionate kiss. I feel the heat coming off her lips they are soft and warm. Junko's tongue explores my inside of my mouth and she pushes me on to the floor. She gets on top of me and we are soon passionately making out. I don't object to this it's nice and warm and I'm sure I love her. She's changed I hope she never leaves this brainwashed non despair state.

We make out and head to the bedroom. She pins me onto the bed and for a whole two hours and shows my body true hot sweaty love. After two hours of that passionate hot make out and light caressing she goes to sleep hugging onto my arms and puts her head on my chest. I hug her back and when she's finally asleep I kiss her forehead and leave the room. I go to the kitchen and grab some food. I make a sandwich and grab a bottle of water for Hinata, he must be starving by now.

I sneak out and head for where he is hidden. I walk in and he's awake and looks scared. Hinata my Hinata hidden away from this cruel world and the hope in my eyes of a future. I'm not sure how it will work I think soon I'll be forced after this killing game to choose someone if hinata even likes me back. No I can't tell Hinata or Junko. Hinata wouldn't feel that way I'm even trash for thinking about this.

I go to Hinata, his arms are still chained to the wooden post. I slowly explain the situation to him leaving out how I feel for Junko and what we have done in romance terms. I can't tell him that. He looks at me and sighs. I think he understands the situation. After he's calmed down a bit he says '' I appreciate you not killing me Nagito but I don't think you should trust Junko Enoshima even if she is saying she's brainwashed! And you can't kill our friends! But I also don't want you to die Nagito!''. I reply with a sigh and a look of despair in my eyes '' I don't want to kill anyone but it is a stepping stone for our future hope. I don't have any choice and I want to protect Junko Enoshima! This Junko isn't the old one. Like us we can all atone later.'' He sighs and looks at me and says '' You can't kill them though! Untie me and we can work this out together. We will not play another killing game. The death ends here and now!''. I sigh and look at Hinata I think he must hate me by now I have nothing to lose and I can't untie him. I tell him '' Hinata please trust me and leave this to me! By the way here's some food you need to keep your strength. I'll unchain you but know that every entrance without a key is blocked and you can't escape. If you do Junko will kill you!''. He sighs and says '' Let me go Nagito I can help you! We can defeat Junko! You can't trust her!''.

Theres no use and he's going to hate me anyway. I with nothing to lose I slowly inch my face to his. Hinata starts to blush and says '' What are you doing-''

I cut him off with my mouth on him. I steal a kiss. I hope he doesn't hate him Oh god what am I doing I love Junko and Hinata! Evenly. I'll just have to protect both and not let either know about the other. If I can just get one kiss from him before he truly hates me that is enough. Truly I am lowly for doing this.


End file.
